please, forgive me!
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Brady decided to come back to kinkow & save the island . How will Boomer react? And most important: will there be BRAKAYLA? just 1 more REVIEW for the next chapter!
1. The dream

**What if Brady had a Vision and decided to come back to kinkow . How will Boomer react? and what is about Boz? And most important: will there be Brakayla?**

_**Please, forgive me**_

Chapter 1: The dream

Brady PoV: I'm in the throne room. Everything is dark. It's 3 am. "Why am I here? The last I remember I was in Chicago lay in my bed and now …"The elders enter the throne room. He can see them but they can't see him.

First elder:"there is something dark and evil out there…"

Second elder:" but the dark side is gone. No tarantula people or anything else. Every evil creature is gone"

First elder:" no, there is something else, something more powerful and darker than we can imagine. I can feel it. Kinkow is doomed."

Second elder:" what should we do? Tell the kings?"

First:"no, not the kings! They're too immature and not smart enough! They can't handle this! We should talk to Mason tomorrow"

_The elders are leaving the castle._

Brady PoV:" what the hell was that? something dark and more powerful? This sounds dangerous, I have to tell Boomer!"I went to the kings room and saw Boomer. I notice another boy sleeping in my old bed." who is that?"Then I saw my king ring on his finger." what is going on?

there is an angry deep Voice: "It's all your fault Brady!your fault! "

The Voice gets louder and louder. I tried to wake my brother up. I yelled at him but Boomer didn't move."Boom, please, wake up! I have to tell you something!"no answer.

_Now the Voice is yelling at him. _

I closed my eyes for one second and when I opened them I was sitting in my bed in Chicago. I was a little sweaty. "it was just a dream" I calmed myself down."But it felt so real…"

_Brady fell asleep again._

**Next morning in Chicago**

_Brady enters the kitchen._

Nancy: "Good morning Brady"

Brady:"morning"

Nancy:" did you slept well" 

Brady:" yes, but I had a weird dream or a nightmare last night…and it felt so real...like I was really there."

Nancy:"Where?"

Brady:" on kinkow"

Nancy:"maybe it's a sign...maybe you should go back and talk to your brother in the first place"

Brady:"hm…no, no I can't...or I-I think I can't ! Boomer hates me I know that! And Mikayla hates me too. And mason is disappointed! It's been a year since I left, I can't go back and talk to them like nothing happened."

Nancy:"just explain everything and he'll forgive you"

Brady: " I don't know…"

Nancy:" You miss your brother and I know he miss you too"

Brady:"you're right I should go back. I mean It's my home too. They can't kick me out, right? thanks aunt Nancy." they hugged. I'll go packing.

Nancy:" and I call Mason"

_Both leaving the kitchen_

**Continue? REVIEW please!**

_AN: Sorry for my grammar I'm german and not that good at English but I hope you understand. Please tell me if you like it._


	2. thoughts and doubts

This chapter is a little short but the next chapter is much longer! READ & REVIEW!

_Chapter 2: thoughts and doubts_

Brady PoV:

I spend 9 hours in the hot air ballon. A lot of time to think about everything what happened the last few years. You live in Chicago with your twin, in a small apartment, wear second hand clothes, got bullied in school every day, make jokes and have funny and sad moments. But you're happy no matter what anyone say. After 17 years you find out you're co-king of a tropical island named kinkow. On your first day on this island you fall in love with a certain guard girl. You try everything to get her attention. But nothing. She will never feel the same. After two years of risky and humiliating moments you decide to leave the island and your brother because of HER. But that's not the only reason. The whole time you were on this island you have the feeling you're not belong there and you can't talk to anyone about this feeling because nobody would understand. You're alone. And you decide to leave. It's better for everyone. They're better without you. _A tear rolled down my cheek. _

He reaches kinkow and land the hot air ballon on the plaza. It was 2 in the morning so the whole island was asleep. Except a few guards.

Brady PoV:

I went to the throne room. Nobody was there. Then I heard steps. They came closer. I hide behind the throne. I don't know why I don't want anyone to see me. Mason entered the throne room. He went to the save and opened it. I was afraid but I gathered all my courage and went towards him.

Brady: "M-Mason?"

He turned around and stared at the boy he didn't see since a year.

Mason:"B-brady? I-I mean King Brady ! what are you doin' here? don't think I'm not happy to see you but it's been a year and.."

Brady: "Mason calm down!"(he cuts in with a little smile)"I missed kinkow so much and especially Boomer. I wanted to come back earlier but I was afraid because of Boomer. I mean he hates me didn't he?"

Mason:"well, he wasn't happy, but I think he understand why you needed to do this alone. anyways did you tell your brothers you're back?"

Brady:"no, I just arrived and…wait! Did you just said BROTHERS?"

Mason:"oh I'm so sorry my King I thought you know about Boz"

Brady:"okay first of all I'm not your King anymore so please call me just Brady and second who the hell is Boz?"

Mason:"okay but please calm down Brady and you should sit and stay calm.."(he said nervously)

Brady:" Mason! A little calmer and I'm dead! tell me"

Mason:"okay, You and Boomer aren't twins…you're triblets…Boz is your long lost Brother"

Brady:"WHAT?I have another Brother? and he's co-King now?"

Mason:"yes"

Brady:" so Boomer don't need me anymore…"(he said with a sad and broken voice)

Mason:"Brady don't even think this. He needs you."

Brady:" but I bet Boz is a better co-King than me…he would never leave his brother and his island to grow up because of a girl."

Mason:" nobody is perfect Brady, everyone make mistakes but we learn from them and no one is mad at you because you needed some time out, some time by yourself."

Brady:"thanks Mason!"

Mason:"no problem. Well, it's late you should go to sleep. You can take the guest room and tomorrow we tell everyone you're back, okay?"

Brady:"o-okay…but I don't know what to say if they ask me why I leave"

Mason:"just tell them the truth and apologize…they would understand"

Brady:"yea you're right. Night Mason!"

Mason:"Good night my Ki-…I mean Brady."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue?**** Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you have any idea for this story just tell me and maybe I use some of the ideas. **

**P.S.: Sorry for my grammar I'm not good at english**


	3. The story

Chapter 3: The story

The next morning. Mason entered the Kings room.

Mason: „ good morning my kings it's time to get up"

Boomer:" Mason, we talked about this! We need a lot of sleep 'cause we're the kings "

Mason:" it's already 11 and you have a lot of paper work for today. And there is something else I need to tell you"

Boz:" what is it?"

Mason: "I'll tell you in 10 minutes in the throne room…the elders are there too, so please hurry your majesty!"

Boomer:"the elders? Is it something serious?"

Mason:" you will see in 10 minutes". He leaves the kings room.

15 Minutes later Boomer and Boz entered the throne room. The Makoolas and the elders are already there.

Boomer: "I hope it is very serious 'cause we missed breakfast because of you."

Elder:" you're late!"

Boz:"yea sorry for that"

Elder:"Mason why do you want us to come that early?"

Mason: "well, it's about Brady"

Boomer:" Mason, I told you I don't wanna talk about him!"

Mason:" I know your majesty, but…"

Boomer:"No!" he cuts in. " I don't wanna hear it!"

Boz:" Bro, please let Mason finish"

Boomer:" Why? Brady is gone. He leaves me. So I don't care about him anymore!"

Boz:" don't say this boom, he's our brother"

Mikayla just stood there and say nothin' like she was in trance. she was thinking about Brady. her eyes filled with tears.

Boomer:" he wasn't only my brother, he also was my best friend and when he leaves me he ripped my heart out, it hurts" tears filled his eyes. He was very angry and sad at the same time.

Nobody said anything. Everybody just stared at Boomer. Even the elders just stand there in silence.

Brady stood behind a wall where nobody could see him. He was on his way to the throne room to tell everyone he's back but then he overheard boomer say something about him and hide.

Mikayla: "my king I'm so sorry "she said with a sad voice.

Boomer: "It's not your fault Mikayla"

Bradys eyes filled with tears. He can't believe what boomer just said about him. Did he hurt him really that much? He was about to went back to his room take all his clothes and leave the island again but this time he would never come back. then he remembered his vision. Something bad would happen and he have to tell everyone about it. He took all his courage and entered the throne room.

Brady:" I'm sorry"

Everybody turned around and couldn't believe who stand behind them.

Boz:" is that…"

Mikayla:" it couldn't be..."

Boomer:" B-Brady?"

Now Boomer and Brady have both tears in their eyes.

Brady:" Boomer I'm so sorry. I didn't know I hurt you that much I was thinking I'm doing the right thing and I can't excuse that but I don't know what to say except I'm really sorry!"

Boomer:" why did you leave me? If you talked to me I would've come with you!"

Brady:" I know you would've come with me but I also know you would've regretted it and because of me you were unhappy"

Boomer:" no, I was really unhappy if I found your letter one day and you were gone!"

Brady:" I know and again I'm really sorry but I had no other choice!"

Boomer:" really? Why? What was the reason? why have you forsaken me?"

Brady:" you wouldn't believe me"

Boomer:" try !"

Brady: "okay" he took a deep breath. "since we arrived kinkow, that day we found out we're kings" he took a break for like 5 seconds" I had visions."

Boomer:" you're right, I don't believe you!"

Elder:" that can't be true!"

Brady: " I know it sounds crazy but sometimes if I touch an object I see things, things that have happened and things that will happen. I can't control it."

Mikayla:" that's the worst thing I've heard! Just tell the truth! I'm the reason am I?" she said angry

Brady:"what?"

Mikayla:" I know you overheard my conversation with Candis that I would never date you 'cause you're immature and you'll never grow up as longs as you're king on this island."

Then she realizes that the elders, the kings and her dad are still there.

Brady:"so, that's how you think about me?"

Mikayla:"I-I'm sorry I-I have to go". She said ashamed and ran out of the castle.

Boz:" wow, what a dramatic morning"

Elder:"back to you Brady!"

Brady:"ehm ok. I couldn't handle everything. The visions, the responsibility as a co-king, the secrets…it was too much so I decided to go back to Chicago in the hope the visions would stop and everything goes back to normal…but nothing has changed. In Chicago they were longer and more intense and it really hurts."

Elder:"bullshit! This is not possible. I've never heard of someone who had visions like a sidekick"

Boomer:"And I thought you wouldn't lie anymore"

Brady:" but I don't. That's the truth!" he said with a broken voice. " Mason, you believe me, right?"

Mason: "I'm sorry Brady but this story is too crazy and unbelievable"

Boomer:" come on Boz we should go I don't wanna waste my time anymore!"

Boz:"O-Okay." He looked at Brady "I'm Boz by the way, your long lost brother, nice to meet you"

Brady:" I know who you are, nice to meet you too"

Boomer:"Boz are you coming?"

Boz: "coming" he ran out of the castle.

Brady:"that didn't go well"

Mason:" you should've tell the truth" he leave the throne room.

Brady:"but I did!"

Elder:"well, time for my nap" two of the elders leave the throne room too.

One of the elders ( the one who never speaks) just stood there and stared at Brady.

Brady:"great, now he hates me more than ever"

Elder:"I believe you"

Brady:"you can speak? Wait, what did you just say?"

Elder:" I knew it since I saw you the first time. You have the gift. Maybe you're not one of the kings of legend but you're so much powerful."

Brady:" what are you talking about?"

Elder:" the evil. It's coming. Worse than Zadoc, the evil king and Kaita together. And the kings can't handle it without you."

Brady:"why me? I'm a normal guy . and now I'm a freak cause I imagine visions which aren't real, obviously"

Elder:" it is real. Everything you've seen really happened."

Brady:"yea, but maybe it was just a premonition, maybe I'm sick"

Elder:"you aren't sick. you're the oracle!"

Brady:" I'm what?"

**Please Review! Should I continue?**


	4. the oracle

_Chapter 4_

**The Oracle**

_Previously on „please, forgive me!":_

_Brady:" what are you talking about?"_

_Elder:" the evil. It's coming. Worse than Zadoc, the evil king and Kaita together. And the kings can't handle it without you."_

_Brady:"why me? I'm a normal guy. and now I'm a freak cause I imagine visions which aren't real, obviously"_

_Elder:" it is real. Everything you've seen really happened."_

_Brady:"yea, but maybe it was just a premonition, maybe I'm sick"_

_Elder:"you aren't sick. you're the oracle!"_

_Brady:" I'm what?"_

_End of flashback._

Elder:"The Oracle! You can see what happened and what will happen. It's your destiny."

Brady:" but why me? And why now? I mean I have these Visions for only a few month. How can you know that I'm the Oracle?"

Elder:"There is a book. Much older than "the great book". It tells about the royals and their darkest secrets. It says: Only once in each generation is a member of the royal family born with the determination to protect the royals and the island."

Brady:"And you think I'm the one?"

Elder:" I know it"

Brady:" but how can I protect my family and the island? I only see things. The best I can do is to warn them before something bad is going to happen."

Elder:" you're much more powerful than you though. There is more than just visions. The book tells about thought control and telekinesis."

Brady:"really? Are you sure? That's pretty cool"

Elder:" when did you had your first vision?"

Brady:"3 months ago"

Elder:"why do you know that so exactly?"

Brady:"well...I was in school and we had physic when I got these terrible headache, I was hot and my hands were numb. I ran out of class. Everything was blurry. Somehow I made it to the toilettes and when I saw in the mirror my eyes were white. Then I saw something… and the next day it really happened. It was frightening. Something you don't forget."

Elder:"I'm sorry but this is how it starts. The visions are just the beginning. There's much more. from now on you have to practice and train everyday! I will coach you"

Brady:"But I'm not the sportiest"

Elder:" It doesn't matter. You'll be. The evil will come and we have to prepare ourselves. And we need to find out what skills you have."

Brady:" okay, you're right. I have to prepare even if they're all hate me and don't want my help."

Elder:"This is the correct setting "he says with a little smile ( and it's very small )" we meet tomorrow at 5 o'clock at the waterfalls. Be on time!"

Brady:" 5 o'clock? Like in the morning? o-okay I'll be there.."

Elder:"and don't tell anyone! See you there…" he leaves the castle.

Brady:" great, now I have to work here…stupid visions!"he ran into his room.

_Lanny comes out from behind the throne._

Lanny:" well, well, well…Brady is the one, he? Let's see how Boomer will react when he finds out."

Meanwhile in the king's room

_Boomer was sitting on his bed and reading comics when Boz entered the room while eating a banana._

Boz:" hey bro"

Boomer:"hey, where have you been?"

Boz:"just in the kitchen, eating a banana pie"

Boomer:"nice"

Boz:" hey Boomer? Don't get mad but don't you think you where a little too hard to Brady?

Boomer:"It's okay, I don't get mad and what did you just say?"

Boz:" Didn't you missed him?"

Boomer:"of course I've missed him, a lot! But when he leaves the island I was hurt and broken…we spend our whole life together and one day he just disappeared without a word just with a stupid note!"

Boz:" I know it wasn't easy for you, but he apologize and he had tears in his eyes. I think he truly regretted it and everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?"

Boomer:"wow, Boz since when are you so sensitive?"

Boz:" I know, I've read a few female magazines from Mikayla"

Boomer:"impressive! But you're right maybe he deserves a second chance. Tomorrow I'll go talk to him.

.

.

.

.

**Continue? Please Review! Thx for reading ;)**


End file.
